Crafting
Crafting is a very big part of Dynasty Warriors Online. Crafting can be used to enhance weapons, gear, or create new items. There are three different types of crafting and each one uses different furniture and skill levels to craft it. All crafting is affected by your technology level and requires ore to use. Ore can be bought from the item mall for 12 AP or found randomly in melees. The three different types of craft are: Item Crafting - Requires a Pot. Gear Crafting - Requires a Loom. Weapon Crafting - Requires a Forge. Your technology skill can reach a maximum of 120 and your crafting skill(one for each type of craft) can reach a maximum of 30. 'Item Crafting' Items can be crafted in order to create brand new items and higher level versions of existing ones. In order to craft you must have the right recipe. If you have a high monkey testicle chance of success there is a possibility that you may create a completely different item. Recipes can be obtained either from leveling up your item crafting skill, using a higher level pot, and some recipes can only be obtained from quests. ﻿ ---- ﻿ Each recipe listed below has a level associated with it. The level signifies which types of pots can make the recipe. The normal pot can only craft items up to level 2. While the cauldron can craft items up to level 4. The communal pot can craft all levels. However it makes them at a decreased chance of a successful synthesis and it costs gold. If you make the item in your house, it does not cost any gold. Craft an item 250 times to receive the "Talented Alchemist" title. 'Recipes' Please see the Recipes page for the full list. 'Gear Crafting' Using a loom you can dye clothes, sew new gear or enhance the armor of existing gear, or add elemental protection to gear. 'Dyeing' Dyeing is used to change the color of your gear. There are 32 different types of dyes you can use on your gear. Each one gives a different color(cannot choose), so including the original each gear in the game has a potential of 4 different colors. Note: The above is just an example of one item. All gear will have different varying colors with each dye. Dyeing requires a very high level of crafting and technology in order to have a reasonable chance of success. Using higher level looms will also increase your chances. Dyeing higher level gear(+1, -5, etc) as well as using the Communal Loom will also increase your success of dyeing. In order to have at least a 80% chance of dyeing +1 gear using the regular loom you need a technology skill of about 30 and a gear crafting skill of about 2. 'Adding Elemental Resistance' You can also add elemental resistance to the gear. This will give you protection against elemental effects in battle and reduce their effects against you. A gear can have up to 5 levels of resistance for each element. From top to bottom: Fire, Ice, Vorpal, Wind, and Lightning. In order to add elemental resistance to your gear you need special elemental scrolls that are obtained from quests and as random drops in battle. 'Sewing' Sewing is used to create brand new gear and to repair any cut off part of your body. To create new gear and repair body parts there are two things you need. Raw materials, base gear, torso parts, thread and ore. Raw materials can be obtained from S ranking quests, the rest comes from random shit. The base gear is often an existing piece of gear that is combined with the raw material in order to create a brand new one of the same level. Gear that is crafted from sewing cannot be dyed. ' 'Weapon Crafting ' You can create higher level weapons or add elements to an existing weapon using the forge. Currently creating higher level weapons is not available in the English beta. 'Adding Elements In order to add elements to a weapon you need a level 2 orb and ore. Higher level weapons require more ore and have a lower chance of success of adding an element. Using the Communal Forge will also lower your chances of success and require gold. A weapon can have up to five levels of an element. You cannot have more than one element on a weapon at a time. Putting a different element on a weapon that already has an existing one, will overwrite the existing element. Note: You can craft level 2 orbs by combining two level 1 orbs if you have the right pot and recipe.